edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy Fallout: Saviors of the Wastes
Ed, Edd n Eddy Fallout: Saviors of the Wastes is an Ed, Edd n Eddy fanfic by Evil Tim 17 set in the Fallout Universe in a post-apocalyptic future after a world wide nuclear war. After a joint invasion of the United States by Russia and Japan the world sat on the brink of nuclear annihilation. During this time the kids of the Cul-de-Sac including their parents fled to the shelter of the nearby Vault 117. The world was eventually destroyed when the countries of the earth dropped a barrage of nuclear bombs onto one another. After years of living underground the kids become older and are now withing the age ranges of 17-20 years. Most of them have found that vault life is unsettling and are desperate to escape. Little did they know that they would become mankind's salvation. After a long hiatus after Chapter 12 Evil Tim 17 stated he would return to Fanfiction.net and finish the story. Many will notice that this story is extremely similar to the another Ed, Edd n Eddy/Fallout story Desolation Ed. Rest assure that all similarities between the two are pure coincidence though some elements in the stories may have been inspired by one another. Authors Evil Tim 17 and Jspyster1 are not trying to one-up each other nor are they intentionally trying to steal each other's ideas. The two are actually friends who wish to spread the greatness of Fallout to the Ed, Edd n Eddy fanfic community. Prologue War… war never changes. The day that the first bombs fell and the dreaded war began marked the inevitable end of humanity. The Russians invaded the United States in a joint effort with the Japanese who invaded Alaska. Europe fell into chaos as World War Three broke out. It quickly began to revert back to its barbaric Dark Age past of violence and the constant struggle for power. The world was in chaos but luckily none of the countries had gotten desperate enough to use nuclear weapons… yet. Russia was the first and its victim was America after an incident where the Americans (in a desperate attempt to force the Russians into an early submission) killed hundreds of thousands of Russian civilians after bombing several major cities. As the world consumed itself in atomic fire as rival there was a quiet little town named Peach Creek where twelve kids and their parents stood by and watched as their world crumbled around them. Luckily they were able to escape and fled to the nearby Vault 117 for safety; a Vault that was never supposed to be constructed. Peach Creek and the surrounding towns had very little influence or importance but with the help of local contractor and several hundred thousand dollars Vault 117 was built. It is in Vault 117 where the twelve children would mature and emerge someday as young adults. Learning from the past mistakes of humanity they would help in forging a new beginning for mankind. They alone may hold the key to the survival of humanity or its downfall. They would all soon learn that without great sacrifice nothing can be accomplished. As the ashes of the Third World War slowly settled to the Earth's charred surface and the fighting had completely ceased, the survivors of the human race began to return to the Earth's new, quiet, charred, wasteland like surface after being shut up inside metal underground Vaults for years. However, Vault 117 did not allow its inhabitants to return to the now hostile and rough Wasteland above, but instead kept them in the Vault where their Overseer believed they would all be safe. The now young adults of Peach Creek though would soon find themselves thrown out of the comfort zone of their quiet, metal haven and would now be forced to face the hardened above ground that is now Earth. Their journey will be a tough one, filled with death, sorrow, violence, but hope; a hope that maybe humanity can make up for all of its past sins. That maybe humanity could forge a new future, one without wars and violence against one another. A future worth fighting for, no matter what the cost… The following article contains plot spoilers. Read at your own risk. Characters Main Characters 'Ed Horace Zanovich' Age: 19 Strength: second strongest in the group, six pack, athletic (Played Football), he is a good fighter but only does when he has to, heavyweight (Very muscular) Eye Color: Sage Green Hair Color/Style: Red hair, Marine style Intelligence: Very stupid but has random spurts of intelligence Facial/Physical Features: Freckles, some acne, no facial hair (but can grow some), has more defined adult features, unibrow, small round nose, slightly tan skin Weight: Heavy Strength: 9 Perception: 5 Endurance: 8 Charisma: 3 Intelligence: 3 Agility: 6 Luck: 4 Tagged Skills: Small Guns, Big Guns, Melee Weapons Traits/Perks: Bruiser, Heavy Handed Current Armor/Weapons: '-Ranged': Combat Shotgun '-Melee': Giant Club '-Armor': Leather Armor Mark I Bio: Ed, he hadn't changed much at all over the years. He still loves chickens, despite the fact that they were most likely all dead but Edd and Eddy decided it would be best not to tell him that just yet. He still adores all of his odd food interests; gravy, pudding skins, and of course buttered toast, though the Vault doesn't exactly have a large supply of pudding skins. Unfortunately, Ed's intellect is still of that of a five year old who suffers from multiple mental disorders but he occasionally does have random spurts of intelligence which always seem to come about in only the direst of situations. His strength also has increased tremendously and his features have hardly changed over the years besides that he looks a bit more like a man than a young boy. He still faintly has his freckles and a few pimples, though his back acne has cleared up completely, much to everyone's relief. He has grown even taller, putting him around six' seven". Ed did however change his hairstyle to the Marines style haircut, which effectively makes him look like an extremely buff, redheaded Marine but he's still very lovable despite his somewhat intimidating appearance. Ed still has his unibrow and has sage green eyes. ---- 'Eddward “Edd” Marian Williams' Age: 18 Height: Five’ Ten” Eye Color: Dark Blue Hair Color/Style: Wears his black sock hat but has some black strands that hang out the back Strength: Very weak but slightly stronger, not very athletic, not a good fighter, skinny Intelligence: Most intelligent out of the group and has good medical, mechanical, math, construction and electrical skills Facial/Physical Features: Pale skin, broad round nose, a few hairs on his chin, gap between his teeth is still there, better defined adult facial features Weight: Light Strength: 5 Perception: 7 Endurance: 4 Charisma: 6 Intelligence: 10 Agility: 8 Luck: 5 Tagged Skills: Science, Repair, Small Guns Traits/Perks: Good Natured, Small Frame Current Weapons/Armor: '-Ranged': Battery Gun, 10mm Pistol '-Melee': Swiss Army Knife '-Armor': Vault 117 Jumpsuit Bio: Edd hadn't changed too much over time; his now more defined adult facial features replaced the boyish looks of his childhood years. He has a broad nose much like his father, pale skin, dark blue eyes; he struggled to grow facial hair but was proud of the few hairs that had begun to sprout on his chin. He still sported his black sock-like hat, which covered his hair, save a few black strands that hung out of the back. He also still has the gap between his front teeth, since due to the war his parents never got around to getting him braces. Edd has also grown slightly taller and is now five' ten" but he is still rather weak physically but what he lacks in strength he makes up for with his intellect. In Edd's opinion, the only good thing that came out of the whole thing was the fact that now he could actually spend more time with his parents. Prior to the war and the move to the Vault, Edd's parents both worked for a huge business that gave them extremely high paying jobs but that required them to work long hours and go on regular business trips. Edd spent most of his early childhood alone and sad. He was forced to fend for himself and answer to every sticky note that his parents left for him. Edd loved his parents and understood that they were only doing what they thought was best. He did anything that his parents asked of him whether that be to mow the lawn, take out the trash, clean the dishes, excel in school, and strive to get a well-paying and successful career and those were only a few things. Unfortunately, his parents didn't realize that they were hurting their son a lot more than what he showed. Edd even at the young age of ten knew what it meant to be depressed. He even at times contemplated hurting himself but his friends were always there to cheer him up when he was feeling down. Another good thing was that at least they had survived, unlike millions of others who had perished in the bombings… His father works as a security guard for the vault. ---- 'Eddy Skipper Jackson' Age: 18 Height: Five’ Six” Eye Color: Dark Brown Hair Color/Style: Short, spiky, jet-black hair Strength: He has gotten a lot stronger, became a better street fighter, relatively fast, no longer fat, a six pack in the making Intelligence: Slightly above average intelligence, has a lot of experience with Pipboys Facial/Physical Features: Pale skin, small rounded nose, a black soul patch, defined facial features Weight: Above Average Strength: 8 Perception: 5 Endurance: 7 Charisma: 7 Intelligence: 4 Agility: 7 Luck: 4 Tagged Skills: Small Guns, Speech, Sneak Traits/Perks: Fast Shot, Skilled Current Weapons/Armor: '-Ranged': DKS-501 Sniper Rifle (.308 Variant), .32 Pistol '-Melee': Combat Knife '-Armor': Leather Armor Mark I Bio: Eddy has changed the most out of the three Eds both physically and mentally. He grew more hair and now has his jet black hair spiked up which seems brings out his angry, dark brown eyes. He is still rather short for his age but has grown a few inches over the years putting him at five' six". He has grown paler, like most everyone else in the Vault has from the lack of sunlight for several years. Eddy did however get stronger and also became a better fighter and can even at times hold off Kevin on his own. Unfortunately, over the years Eddy's attitude towards people and life has turned bitter and cold. He no longer scams people and gave it up when he was twelve. After his brother got beat up and when the Eds had befriended the kids his life had turned around completely and life was good for everyone. But, once the war spread and the bombs fell, forcing them to take cover inside of the Vault things turned sour. When it came time to retreat to Vault 117 Eddy's parents and Kevin's parents hadn't signed up yet. There were only five spots left and Eddy's family beat Kevin's family to the spots first. Kevin's dad was and had always been a drunk as well as a very cruel man. Being the selfish and drunken man that he was, he secured both he and his son a spot in the Vault, leaving Kevin's mom as well as the one person in Kevin's life that protected him from the wrath of his father. Kevin was devastated by the news and became angry at his father for abandoning his mom and was also angry at Eddy for his family taking up three of the last five spots. Eddy and Kevin had become close friends after the events of BPS and even though Eddy apologized time after time, Kevin never forgave him. They often got into fights forcing the Vault guards to have to break them up. This continued for several years until Eddy's father succumbed to cancer and died just a few months ago. Eddy was devastated and it only got worse when Kevin made a remark at the funeral, "You had that one coming, asshole…" and walked away. Eddy didn't retaliate; he just simply walked back to his home and wept bitterly, swearing he would get Kevin back for everything he had done to him. He never really was the same after that and cursed, was often in a bad mood, snuck a drink here and there, and simply just wanted to be left alone. ---- 'Kevin Bruce Jones' Age: 19 Height: Six’ Four” Eye Color: Green Hair Color/Style: Short, red, spiky Strength: Strong, very athletic (Basketball and Football), fast, six pack, a good street fighter Intelligence: Average Facial/Physical Features: Pale skin, red goatee, some faint scars on his face (Father’s beatings), rugged facial features, slightly pointed nose Weight: Above Average Strength: 8 Perception: 6 Endurance: 8 Charisma: 5 Intelligence: 5 Agility: 7 Luck: 5 Tagged Skills: Small Guns, Repair, Unarmed Traits/Perks: Kamikaze, Fast Shot Current Weapons/Armor: '-Ranged': R91 Assault Rifle, Snub Nose .38 Revolver '-Melee': Switchblade '-Armor': Raider Armor Bio: Kevin had certainly changed over the years, if not more than anyone else. Things were going well; Nazz was his girlfriend, Kevin was the star of both the football and basketball teams, scouts were already talking about him even though he was just thirteen at the time. By the time he would reach his senior year he had no doubt that he would be offered an athletic scholarship to the college of his choice. He had a promising future. But once his mom died and he had to retreat to the Vault with his abusive father due to the war, things just went downhill from there. Nazz broke up with him after he tried to get her to sleep with him, with the end of the world his sports career ended, college didn't matter anymore and to top it all off Kevin's father was still abusive and during his drunken rampages would often beat him mercilessly. Kevin even started to follow his father's footsteps in that he took up the bottle himself. Most everyone pitied him but Eddy hated him. ---- 'Nazzarine “Nazz” Dawn Van Bartonschmeer' Age: 18 Height: Five’ Four” Eye Color: Blue Hair Color/Style: Long, silky, soft blonde hair, often times has it in a bun or pony tail but sometimes has it down Strength: Took martial arts, can defend herself, slightly strong, skinny Intelligence: 2nd most intelligent in the group, has some nursing skills Facial/Physical Features: Small rounded nose, pale skin, soft, feminine facial features, developed feminine curves Weight: Light Strength: 5 Perception: 7 Endurance: 5 Charisma: 8 Intelligence: 9 Agility: 7 Luck: 6 Tagged Skills: Small Guns, First Aid, Doctor Traits/Perks: Good Natured, Skilled Current Weapons/Armor: '-Ranged': Mauser C96 '-Melee': Hand Wraps, Nun-Chucks '-Armor': Nurse Scrubs, Rolf’s Custom Armor, Tattered Jeans, White Tank-Top Bio Nazz had changed some but not a lot over the time skip. Besides filling in with perfect feminine curves and growing out her blonde hair, she hadn't changed too much physically. She has however been through a lot with Kevin. They started dating a year before the bombs dropped but broke up after Kevin tried to get her to sleep with him two years later. She was heartbroken to have to end it but knew it was for the best. He had also been slightly abusive at times but since she has some defensive skills, she normally was able to get out of those situations. Nazz also has learned to accept the Eds as much as is humanly possible. She also got past her ditzy blonde stage and is now the second most intelligent teen out of the group. ---- 'Jonathan “Jonny” Allen Oaks' Age: 17 Height: Six’ Two” Eye Color: Brown Hair Color/Style: Small, black afro Strength: Has gotten stronger (Due to athletics in high school), very fast, average fighter Intelligence: Below average (Unless it is about nature) Facial/Physical Features: Dark skin, broad nose, some facial hairs, slightly defined adult facial features Weight: Average Strength: 7 Perception: 8 Endurance: 6 Charisma: 4 Intelligence: 5 Agility: 7 Luck: 4 Tagged Skills: Small Guns, Outdoorsman, Traits/Perks: Small Frame, Good Natured Current Weapons/Armor: '-Ranged': Hunting Rifle, H&K MP9 10mm SMG '-Melee': Fists '-Armor': Leather Armor Mark I Bio: Jonny hadn't changed too much over the years; in fact it would be easy to say that hadn't at all. He did however grow taller putting him around six' two" and grew out his hair into a small afro. His personality has pretty much stayed the same, he is still quite the loner, gets on people's nerves, and even though there isn't any nature in the Vault Jonny managed to grab a few seeds from the surface before going into the Vault and has actually managed to start growing something. Jonny did however earn some cool points back in high school when he tried out for the football team and had proved to be an excellent running back and because of the training he got a lot stronger and tougher. He still carries around Plank who by now is starting to get a bit worn out but Jonny doesn't care and still talks to him anyways. ---- 'Rolf Hans Hzorst' Age: 20 Height: Six’ Nine” Eye Color: Brown Hair Color/Style: Blue, shoulder length hair, unkempt Strength: Strongest person in group, hardened from years of hard farm work, excellent hand-to-hand fighter, very accurate with ranged weapons Intelligence: Above average, good with machinery, agricultural knowledge and just wise overall Facial/Physical Features: Tanned skin, large, broad nose, rough blue beard, manly facial features, some scars on face and arms, very muscular Weight: Heavy Strength: 10 Perception: 7 Endurance: 8 Charisma: 5 Intelligence: 5 Agility: 7 Luck: 3 Tagged Skills: Small Guns, Outdoorsman, Repair Traits/Perks: Finesse, Gifted Current Weapons/Armor: '-Ranged': Scoped Hunting Rifle '-Melee': Pitchfork '-Armor': Tattered Rawhide Trousers, Grimy Wife-Beater, Straw Hat (still has his custom armor) Bio: Rolf had changed both physically and mentally over the years. Rolf had always been the farmer boy who was full of random wisdom and extremely bizarre customs. And while he is still full of wisdom from his Old Country and still has strange customs, he lost his farm and animals. Rolf was heartbroken after losing all that he and his family had worked for but he was able to press on and found that he was good at lots of things other than agricultural work. His intelligence concerning technology has increased by a lot and he currently works as an engineer in the Vault. He found that he could not only fix farming equipment but machinery as well. Besides mental changes, he has also gotten a lot stronger, making him the strongest out of the bunch. He also grew out his blue hair which now comes to his shoulders and grew a rough blue beard to go with it. He also grew a bit taller but only a few inches so he was still the tallest as well at six' nine". Rolf has actually learned to respect and tolerates the Eds more than most of the other kids and at times has saved them from a pummeling but if angered by them he doesn't have a problem with beating them senseless. ---- 'Sarah Ann Zanovich' Age: 16 Height: Five’ Five” Eye Color: Olive Green Hair Color/Style: Long, silky, orange hair, often just wears it down Strength: She is a decent fighter and still strong but nowhere near as strong as most of the guys Intelligence: Average Facial/Physical Features: Small round nose, pale skin, soft, feminine facial features, and feminine curves, skinny Weight: Light Strength: 6 Perception: 6 Endurance: 7 Charisma: 5 Intelligence: 6 Agility: 9 Luck: 5 Tagged Skills: Small Guns, Unarmed, Sneak Traits/Perks: Heavy Handed, Small Frame Current Weapons/Armor: '-Ranged': 10mm Pistol '-Melee': Spiked Knuckles '-Armor': Rolf’s Custom Armor, Reinforced Pants, White Shirt, Boots Bio: Sarah still had an attitude problem but it has improved slightly, much to Ed's relief but it still doesn't take much to set her off. She has however developed a lot, especially with her new feminine curves and long, silky, orange hair, which fits perfectly with her olive green eyes. A lot of the other men in the Vault always give her looks but she usually ignores them. She has grown in height as well, making her about five' five". While her temperament has changed only a bit, Sarah's social standing has certainly increased by a lot after she and Jimmy both started to exclusively hang out with Nazz, Kevin, and Rolf. Nazz and Sarah soon became close friends which meant for Jimmy that his childhood friend wasn't around at times, much to his despair. ---- 'James “Jimmy” O’Neil Martin' Age: 16 Height: Five’ Eight” Eye Color: Light blue Hair Color/Style: Curly, light blonde Facial/Physical Features: Pale Skin, small, round nose, no facial hair, very boyish looks Weight: Light Strength: 4 Perception: 5 Endurance: 4 Charisma: 6 Intelligence: 7 Agility: 7 Luck: 4 Tagged Skills: Small Guns, Speech, Sneak Traits/Perks: Small Frame, Jinxed Current Weapons/Armor: '-Ranged': None '-Melee': None '-Armor': None Bio: Jimmy had changed some physically over the years but his biggest change has been that now he was even wimpier and was more easily frightened by even the smallest of things. He does however still continue to keep his hair the way that it has always been since as he has often said that it helps to bring out his light blue eyes. He has also grown a little bit taller putting him at around five' eight" but he is still very skinny and fragile, making him the weakest out of everybody. Jimmy had always been paranoid about things but after the war and all of the mayhem that it caused it doesn't take much to make Jimmy want to cower in a corner and cry out for help. He's still friends with Sarah and they've become even closer over the years but everyone else (besides Nazz and Sarah) frightens him to some degree. His is killed in Chapter 6 after a gang of raiders ambush him in the junkyard. ---- 'Leah “Lee” Alice Kanker' Age: 19 Height: Five’ Nine” Eye Color: Hazel Hair Color/Style: Long, red, wears it down usually Facial/Physical Features: Pale Skin, pointy nose, slightly rough facial features, nasty teeth, still lacking in beauty to some degree Weight: Average Strength: 7 Perception: 5 Endurance: 6 Charisma: 3 Intelligence: 5 Agility: 6 Luck: 6 Tagged Skills: Small Guns, Unarmed, Melee Weapons Traits/Perks: Heavy Handed, One Hander Current Weapons/Armor: '-Ranged': 10mm Pistol '-Melee': Nail Bat '-Armor': Merc Cruiser Outfit Bio: Lee's main physical change was that she finally decided to straighten her red hair which now showed off her hazel eyes. She was slightly more attractive but not enough for Eddy to want to have anything to do with her. She had also changed in the fact that she and her sisters had given up on trying to chase the Eds and rather, tried to make friends with them. However, it didn't work quite as well as they had hoped, even though they did gain some respect among their peers in the process. Lee still loves Eddy even though he is mean to her; because she knows deep down he's a good guy. Lee, while gaining some respect, is still hated by the majority of the kids and tolerated by others. She tries to be nice but she can still be temperamental and destructive at times when she gets angry. It is because of this that she became such a good street fighter and why none of the guys would dare arouse her anger. ---- 'Marie Anita Kanker' Age: 18 Height: Five’ Seven” Eye Color: Green Hair Color/Style: Blue, goes to about the middle of her back, wears it down most of the time Facial/Physical Features: Pale skin, toned, rounded nose, more mature than her age, scars on her wrists, looks more mature for her age, multiple ear piercings, belly button piercing Weight: Light Strength: 6 Perception: 7 Endurance: 6 Charisma: 5 Intelligence: 5 Agility: 8 Luck: 5 Tagged Skills: Small Guns, Sneak, Melee Weapons Traits/Perks: Small Frame, Finesse Current Weapons/Armor: '-Ranged': H&K MP5A4, Beretta 92FS '-Melee': Serrated Blade '-Armor': Leather Armor Mark I Bio: Marie had changed physically since now she has a belly button piercing; several ear piercings, filled out more, and she let her blue hair grow down to the middle of her back. She was also the first out of the trio to give up on chasing around the Eds. It was a year before her sisters stopped chasing the Eds that she decided to try and win over Edd in a more normal manner, rather than to force him to like her. While she did not have a lot of success she did gain respect among not only the Eds but also the rest of the kids. For a time she did cut herself when she realized that Edd didn't like her and probably never would. She was able to overcome her problems though. She still longs for Edd's love but sticks to just trying to become his friend first. She is arguable the most mature among her sisters and also she picked up playing the acoustic guitar which has not only helped her but the others as well when days in the Vault become monotonous. ---- 'May Lauren Kanker' Age: 17 Height: Five’ Four” Eye Color: Blue Hair Color/Style: Long blonde hair, wears it down Facial/Physical Features: Pale skin, buck teeth, still slightly immature looking, and young facial features Weight: Average Strength: 6 Perception: 7 Endurance: 6 Charisma: 3 Intelligence: 4 Agility: 7 Luck: 5 Tagged Skills: Small Guns, Lockpick, Unarmed Traits/Perks: Small Frame, One Handed Current Weapons/Armor: '-Ranged': 10mm Pistol, Slingshot '-Melee': Knife '-Armor': Merc Troublemaker Outfit Bio: May had definitely matured the least since she is the youngest out of the bunch. She still has buck teeth and long blonde hair, and her looks haven't changed much either. May and Marie have bonded a lot as well, since Lee tended to be mean, bossy, and a pain to be around at times. May also has a higher standing among her peers over Lee, most of the thanks however go to Marie since she was the one who showed that she wasn't too bad after all (not to say Marie didn't try to help Lee but had little luck). She still loves Ed even though he is still deathly afraid of girls but has given up on chasing him and has decided to just wait for him to talk to her. One skill that May has picked up over the last couple of years is the art of picking locks. After years of practice there isn't a lock out there that she can't pick. ---- 'Major Characters' Edd's Parents - Mr. and Mrs. Williams have both accompanied Edd into the safety of Vault 117. In the past they used to work for a huge business that gave them high paying jobs. Unfortunately they were always away on business trips, leaving Edd to care for himself most of the time. Ever since they've entered the vault they have been able to spend more time with Edd. Edd's unnamed father works as a vault security officer while it is unknown what his mother Julie does. At some point before the events of the story Edd's father was specially chosen by the Overseer for the job of scouting the wasteland for the purpose of finding evidence that the outside world was too dangerous. During his travels met John Barlow and the two became friends. John eventually gave him a map of the wasteland of which Edd's father passes down to his son in Chapter 4. Edd's father meets his demise at the hands of the Overseer when, during an escape attempt, he is shot in the chest and slowly bleeds to death. ---- The Overseer - The unnamed Overseer acts as the leader of Vault 117. The Overseer was originally the Mayor of Lemon Brook but was then offered the position of Overseer due to the fact Lemon Brook donated the most money to Vault 117's construction. He is described as standing around six' three", having a hawk-like nose, short dirty blonde hair, a well-trimmed goatee, blue eyes, and an aura of power irradiating from his presence. The Overseer, while he doesn't necessarily rule the entire vault with an iron fist, is a strict man with an extremely short temper who has zero tolerance for disorderly conduct, even so much as threatening death by firing-line as a punishment for a simple fist-fight. Despite his harshness his primary objective is to ensure the safety, order, and prosperity of the vault. Before the events of the story he sent out Edd's Father to scout the wasteland in search of anything that may convince the vault citizens that the wasteland was a dangerous place, thus preventing them from getting any ideas about leaving the vault and thus maintaining order in Vault 117. During the story, after order in the vault is destroyed by the kids' escape attempt, the Overseer shoots Edd's Father in the chest, during a fit of rage, eventually killing him. Edd retaliates by shooting the Overseer in the neck causing an instantaneous, albeit grisly, death. ---- Alloy - Alloy is the cyborg leader of Square Bot City. According to the locals he was an ex-Marine whose body was nearly obliterated by an explosion. Doctors performed a miraculous surgery on the man which replaced many of his limbs and even some of his internal organs with mechanical parts. The most unique of his new enhancements was his cybernetic eye, which had a built in targeting system, could read vitality signs, and see in infrared. Alloy's voice box was also damaged so he can only speak with the help of a aid that makes his voice sound robotic. Alloy lives in a large, two-story building in Square Bot City that contains a secret underground chamber where he and his associates reside. Alloy appears briefly in Chapter 8 but makes a more significant appearance in Chapter 9. Alloy has heard of, but doesn't necessarily believe in, a prophecy that states that twelve vault dwellers will emerge to bring peace and prosperity to the wasteland. After Alloy sees the kids, dressed in their vault garb, he believes that they are the ones the prophecy had foretold and offers them a proposition. Alloy wishes to bring civilization to the surrounding area in an attempt to make the wasteland a better place. He proposes to the kids that if they help him in colonizing the wastes they will receive shelter, jobs, and a chance to survive. The kids split into two groups because of this proposition. Alloy eventually locates a spot of land for the new colony to be built and dubs it "Colony 117" in honor of the kids. He then offers Edd to be the Governor of the new colony and tasks him with recruiting citizens to move to the new colony. ---- 'Minor Characters' Eddy's Parents - Eddy's unnamed parents were first mentioned in Chapter 1. Not much is known about them other than Eddy and his parents took up three of the five remaining spots in the vault, forcing Kevin's mom to be left behind while Kevin and his father occupied the last two spaces and thus reigniting Kevin's hatred for Eddy. Later Eddy's father succumbed to cancer and passed away, leaving Eddy to live with his mother. His mother briefly appears in Chapter 3 where she is seen crying on the couch as Eddy is arrested by vault security. In Chapter 6, Eddy searches the drawers in his parents' bedroom and finds his dad's .38 revolver which he states is a good enough inheritance. ---- Nazz's Parents - Nazz's unnamed parents both appear in Chapter 4 where they act as vault security guards. The two led the final attack on vault security when they stepped into vault door room and managed to kill a few guards. Nazz's dad was shot in the leg but survived. ---- Kevin's Parents - Kevin's father was an alcoholic man who would frequently abuse Kevin. His mother was the only person who would protect Kevin from his beatings. When the threat of nuclear war came Kevin Father brought Kevin with him to fill the last two spots in the vault, forcing his mother to stay behind and die. Kevin would never forgive his father for this. At the end of Chapter 4 just as the kids were about to exit the vault Kevin's father shows up and drunkenly threatens Kevin to return to the vault. His dad charges at him and Kevin, tired of how his dad had been treating him for all these years, fights back by bludgeoning him with a police baton before finally shooting him in the head with his 10mm pistol, thus avenging his mother's death. ---- Lyle Villagher - Lyle was a citizen of Square Bot City who was one of the first people to sign up to move to the new colony. He quickly won the affection of Nazz, as the two had so much in common, and soon the two started to date one another, much to the envy of Kevin. Lyle is described as about six feet tall give or take an inch or two, dirty blonde hair, no facial hair, very mature looking for someone of his age, and had some muscle but nowhere near as much as Kevin. During Chapter 12, Kevin invited Lyle to a secluded place where he could offer a fake apology to Lyle for saying negative things about him and Nazz. Little did he know that this meeting was a trap. Kevin's jealousy had taken a deadly turn; as Kevin embraced Lyle he pulled out a revolver and shot him, leaving Lyle to die while he fled into the night. ---- Original Characters 'Carl' Submitted By: Spedster Gender: Male Age: Adult Eye Characteristics: twitchy due to a disease or simply insanity Hair Style/Color: shaggy, gray Facial/Physical Features: extremely skinny, looks as if he hadn't eaten or bathed in weeks, rotten yellow teeth, has a rough gray beard, a crazy look o his face Weapons: pocket knife, .32 pistol Affiliation: Scavenger/Raider Outfit: shirtless, tattered pants First Appearance: Chapter 6 Bio: Little to nothing is known about Carl's background other than he has led a group of raider for quite some time. He first appears in Chapter 6 in the junkyard where he lures the kids into an ambush with the promise of lost treasure. He is responsible for Jimmy's death. Carl meets his demise after he is shot in the head by John Barlow. ---- 'John Barlow' Submitted By: Christiansoldier5 (Formerly: Dnny By) Gender: Male Age: Adult Height: 6' 8'' '' Eye Color: Brown Hair Color/Style: brown, shoulder length Strength: Very Strong Facial/Physical Features: has a rough, brown beard, with some streaks of gray in it. Worn and rugged face with several scars in it. Weapons: A Chinese Assault Rifle and a Scoped Colt Anaconda Affiliation: He is a friendly person but is not one to mess with Outfit: Wears all green camo First Appearance: Chapter 6 Bio: John served in the U.S. Army Rangers before the war and witnessed many atrocities during his tour of duty. After the war he traveled to Square Bot City where he began working for a man named Alloy, the leader of the town. John comes across the protagonists after he helps them out during a raider ambush. He then escorts them to Square Bot City, secretly so that he could take them to his leader after learning that they might be the ones foretold in a prophecy. ---- 'Henry Strak' Submitted By:theinsanitymaster Race: African American Gender: Male Age: 39 Hairstyle: Flaming Red Mohawk Weapons: Laser Pistol, Chainsaw, R91 Assault Rifle Former Occupation: Police Officer First Appearance: Chapter 7 Bio: Before the war Henry was a police officer for the city of Lemon Brook. At the time the town had high crime rate. Shortly after his son Ben was born Henry's wife was killed during a gang shootout. At that time he was just working as a mailman but he soon decided to become a police office as a way of avenging his wife's death. During his time as a officer he was issued one of the first prototype laser pistols. After the war Henry became one of Alloy's agents, tasked with of patrolling the outskirts of Lemon Brook for any individuals looking to cause trouble. Because of this Henry decided to settle into the ruins of the Lemon Brook Gag Factory where he built a house made entirely of scrap metal. ---- 'Robert "Rosie" Conagher' Submitted By: User:Jspyster1 Race: Caucasian Gender: Male Eyes: Right is brown while the left is a yellow-greenish color. (Due to Heterochromia Iridium as well as a mutation) Age: Late 30's-Early 40's Height: 5' 9” Occupation: Junk Dealer/Mechanic Appearance: Bald, skinny, wears a salmon colored t-shirt under a dirty pair of brown overalls. He wear's sturdy looking boots as well as single, yellow rubber workmen glove on his right hand. He constantly wears a gray welder's mask over his face to hide a hideous mutation. Personality: Talks with heavy southern accent, not very aggressive but he is when he needs to be (i.e. when a band of raiders attacks), doesn't swear much, he is also a tad eccentric. Weapons: Blow-torch, monkey wrench, LeMat revolver First Appearance: Chapter 8 Bio: Acting as pretty much the same character from Desolation Ed, Robert came from a poor family who managed to survive the war by hiding in a homemade fallout shelter. Unfortunately the shelter was of substandard quality and Robert soon started to grow a hideous roseate tumor over his left eye as a result of the radiation, hence the nickname "Rosie". Get it? Roseate - eate + ie = Rosie. He then got a job as a junk dealer/mechanic of Square Bot City. Rosie's character was first submitted to Evil Tim 17 but then later appeared in the submitter's own story. Rosie eventually made his appearance in Chapter 8. ---- 'Locke Valentine' Submitted By: godofmadness43 Gender: Male Age: 17 Title: Lone Wolf of Wasteland Earth, Heaven's Angel Height: 5' 8'' '' Race: Human, Puerto Rican Gender: Male Hair: Black/Dark Blonde Mixture Eyes: Hazel Skin Tone: Tanned Affiliation: Wanderer Tag Skills: Speech, Small Guns, Science Trait: Survival Guru Weapons: R91 Assault Rifle, .33mm Pistol, Machete Clothes: Sheriff’s Hat/Duster, and Sunglasses Strength: 5 Perception: 7 Endurance: 6 Charisma: 7 Intelligence: 9 Agility: 7 Luck: 5 First Appearance: Chapter 10 Bio: He's a Wanderer, occasionally helping out people in need. Was once a Vault Dweller from Vault 235 at age 15, but managed to get out with some friends like the Eds, but they were soon picked off by Raiders and Super Mutants. After escaping, he returned to the bodies to collect what he could and discovered a grey wolf that seemed to be alone as well. Seeing this as a sign, he and the wolf (which he named Shadow) traveled the wasteland. Soon they began to grow upon each other and wandered the wasteland together. He’s mainly quiet and rarely speaks, but he's a good heart to those he considers his friends. His years in the Wasteland with Shadow made him an expert; he even helped publish a book about surviving in the Wasteland (like the Wasteland Survival Guide) which he gives to the Ed's gang. He also writes in a journal about his adventures and plans on making a book out of them. He also owns a house located in what was once Lemon Brook, where he goes periodically to rest before wandering again. ---- 'Marcus' Submitted By: Kite Lanford Title: The Devil's Tongue, The Blessed Angel Tag Skills: Speech, Small Guns, Lockpick Trait: Drug Resistant Clothing: High quality Wasteland Merchant Outfit Weapon: 10mm Pistol Strength: 3 Perception: 6 Endurance: 5 Charisma: 5 Intelligence: 7 Agility: 5 Luck: 9 First Appearance: Chapter 10 Bio: A Wanderer who left in an unknown Vault, he is skilled at avoiding fights, as many foes do not expect a man of 4'10" to be a threat. However, his title of "Blessed Angel" comes from the fact that with a small handgun, he'd caused the deaths of many bandits in one bullet, mostly dealing fatal wounds no matter how impossible the shot seems to be. His weakness however is that he cannot carry much and relies on companions to do the work. Due to some unknown connections, he is a Target of Interest to many factions. ---- 'Claude Stevenson' Submitted By: User:Dr. Angryslacks Gender: Male Age: 18 Height: Six Feet Affiliation: None Appearance: Darkish blonde hair that covers his ears and forehead, blue eyes, slightly tan skin with a scar on his chin. Strength: 4 Perception: 7 Endurance: 5 Charisma: 6 Intelligence: 6 Agility: 7 Luck: 4 Tag Skills: Energy weapons, Repair, Sneak Weapons: Laser rifle and Combat knife Armor: Brotherhood Power Armor (no helmet) Bio: Claude is from Vault 110 his mother died of cancer and his father from a stroke, he was soon kicked out into the Wasteland because Vault 110 protocol was to open three years after sealing. One day Claude was wandering and encountered a Brotherhood Knight who happened to not be wearing a helmet at the time so with a quick leap and slice from his knife later. Claude stole the power armor along with the laser rifle she was armed with. At first Claude could not use the armor but with the fortune of finding an instruction manual that was no longer a problem. His main goal now is to find a permanent home. ---- 'Marcus Rolen' Submitted By: LockandKey Age: 19 Talents: He is trained in heavy weaponry, explosives, and is very good at unarmed hand-to-hand fighting. Job: Merchant. Sells weapons, protective gear, and medicine, whatever a new person needs. Personality: Despite all that happened to him he is a friendly guy. He always tries to help, no matter what the problem is. Looks: Short black hair, green eyes, tall. He wears a black jacket over his tattered Vault 119 Jumpsuit. Weapons: Minigun, Frag Grenades Bio: He lived in Vault 119. One day one of the best scientists in the Vault went insane and released a poisonous gas inside. Most of the people died but Marcus and a few others were able to escape. However, they were not prepared to fight off the Raiders and creatures of the Wastes. Soon, only Marcus was left. He decided to stockpile supplies and trade them to people who are new to the Wastes. Locations Major *'Vault 117' - Technically, Vault 117 was never intended to be constructed. When the citizens of Peach Creek as well as the neighboring town of Lemon Brook enlisted the help of a local contractor and after pledging several hundred-thousand dollars to the effort Vault 117 had become a reality. Most of the kids of the Cul-de-Sac, including their parents, managed to get a spot in the vault, however Space quickly filled up. Eddy and Kevin's family had not yet applied for a spot in the vault, to their dismay they found that there was only room for five more people. Eddy's family managed to get the first three spots while Kevin's Father forced his mother to stay behind while he and Kevin got the last two spots, thus igniting Kevin's hatred for his father as well as Eddy. Vault 117 is managed and run by an unnamed Overseer. The Overseer was previously the mayor of Lemon Brook but was chosen to oversee Vault 117 because Lemon Brook had donated the most money to the construction effort. The Overseer runs a tight shift around Vault 117 and refuses to permanently open it up, as he believes that so long as the vault remains closed the dwellers will be safely sheltered from the hostilities of the wastes. All citizens of the vault are required to work once they hit their teens in order to maintain and keep the vault in a working condition. The vault offers small yet seemingly spacious, apartments for each family which include a personal restroom, a kitchen, a den, as well as a bedroom. *'Square Bot City' - Square Bot City is a prominent settlement in the Peach Creek Wasteland. It was first mentioned in Chapter 4 when Edd's Father gives him a map leading to the town. The kids the spend the next few chapters traveling to the town. It finally appears in the aptly titled Chapter 7. The city was inspired by Junktown from the original Fallout, many of Square Bot City's buildings were constructed from rusted sheet metal, wood, and other materials. The town offers many services, most of which are located in it's Bazaar-like marketplace. There are weapons dealers, medical suppliers, bookstores, supply stores, and even a two-for-one bar and motel. The city is ruled by the cyborg Alloy who keeps the peace with his security force. *'New Peach Creek' - Named after the kids' hometown, New Peach Creek is the colony Edd's group built on commission by Alloy. The colony is located roughly 15-20 miles West of Square Bot City. Alloy commissioned the creation of the town and the migration of settlers to help with Square Bot City's growing population problem. Edd was appointed governor of the colony and was in charge of moving the settlers to the new area as well as governing the colony. The settlement was built atop the only hill in the area, as Edd believed it would be easier to defend this way. The town originally started as a group of lean-tos but soon evolved to include a town hall, a courthouse, a jail, a bar (Lee named it "The Rusty Anchor"), an aid station, a merchant's hub and a network of rest stops and security checkpoints between New Peach Creek and Square Bot City. There is also a ranch nearby, where Rolf looks after a livestock of brahmin, as well as guard stations around the perimeter. The original name of New Peach Creek was Colony 117, named by Alloy in honor of the kid's vault. Minor *'The Cul-de-Sac' - The Cul-de-Sac was the original home of the kids. It first appeared in Chapter 5 where the kids spend most of their time scavenging items from Rolf's former house. Most of the homes in the area have been destroyed by the forces of the nuclear bombs. The only homes left standing are Ed, Eddy, and Rolf's houses. During the events of Chapter 6 the kids scavenge the ruins of homes left standing and come out with a few supplies. Later, Jimmy's funeral was held in Rolf's backyard. After that the kids vowed never to return to the Cul-de-Sac. *'Lemon Brook' - Lemon Brook is Peach Creek's rival town. It was first mentioned in Chapter 1 where it is revealed that the Overseer of Vault 117 used to be the mayor of Lemon Brook and was offered this new position due to the fact Lemon Brook donated the most money to Vault 117's construction effort. It later partially appears in Chapter 7 in the form of the Lemon Brook Gag Factory. *'The Lemon Brook Gag Factory' - As stated above, the ruins of the Gag Factory appear in Chapter 7 where the building serves as a shelter and a home to Henry Strak. The machinery and crates inside the building have been salvaged to build a house like structure of which Henry and his son Ben dwell in. Boxes and scrap metal form the walls as well as pieces of furniture on the inside. A path of torches light the way to the entrance while he lights inside are powered by some of the factory's generators. Chapters *Prelude The tragic events leading up to the story are explained. *Chapter 1: Escape Plan The Eds devise a plan to break out of the vault. *Chapter 2: Intelligence Leak The escape plan is compromised when the rest of the kids want in on it. *Chapter 3: Busted Plans for freedom come to a halt when vault authorities close in on the kids. *Chapter 4: Adios Vault 117, Hello Wasteland! The kids receive help from an unexpected ally and shoot their way out of the vault. *Chapter 5: Memories The kids scavenge the desolate ruins of their former Cul-de-Sac. *Chapter 6: Mayhem A seemingly innocent visit to the junkyard turns deadly. *Chapter 7: Square Bot City After killing a group of raiders, the kids and co. finally reach the fabled settlement of Square Bot City. *Chapter 8: Organization The kids get to know the local populace of the town while shopping for supplies. *Chapter 9: So What Makes Us So Special Again? After Square Bot City's leader offers them a proposition the kids splinter into two groups whose goals oppose each other. *Chapter 10: New Friends Eddy's group encounters a friendly wanderer and dog duo. Meanwhile Edd's group is given their first assignment; to go forth and create a new settlement in the wasteland. *Chapter 11: New Beginning Edd's group prepares to head out into the wasteland to form their new colony. Meanwhile Eddy's group is viciously attacked by an unseen creature, only to then be captured by a group of armored individuals. *Chapter 12: Rift Edd faces hardship when he questions his leadership capabilities after some of his group members are murdered in cold blood. Meanwhile Eddy's group is saved from death thanks to the medical professionals of their captors. They are then forced to enlist in the Brotherhood of Steel in order to pay off their debts. *Chapter 13: Hour of Reckoning The colonists' of New Peach Creek fight for expansion turns into a fight for survival when a horde of raiders storm the town; among them is a familiar red-hatted adversary. *Chapter 14: Countermeasures Eddy's group and the rest of the Brotherhood of Steel assault a raider garrison. Trivia *The number of Vault 117 is based on the author's favorite number "17". *Ed references the author's name in Chapter 6 when he asks if Rolf is reading issue #17 of Evil Tim. *Despite that Locke claims that he hails from Vault 235, officially only 122 vaults were ever created, making his claim rather dubious. Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Post-Apocalyptic